


Unintentional

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [207]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil unintentionally dreams about someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional

“Good Morning.” Phil greeted him sweetly. 

Clint pulled away when Phil tried to kiss him. Instead, he stared icily at the other man. “Morning.”

Phil frowned. “What’s wrong, Clint?”

Clint smiled but it was only a thin line, and in Phil’s opinion, had no place on Clint’s face. “Nothing. Did you have good dreams last night?”

Phil paused, the question seemed out of the blue. “Um… I guess? I don’t know. I don’t remember.” Well, he didn’t wake up kicking and screaming in the middle of the night so Phil guessed it was an okay dream even if he doesn’t remember it.

Clint didn’t say anything more, just left the kitchen leaving Phil to wonder.

—

The thing was that Clint knows when Phil is lying. It’s one of the little useful skills he’s picked up from all the time that they were together. And that morning when Phil told him he doesn’t remember his dream, he wasn’t lying.

But that still doesn’t change the facts. 

“You’re being ridiculous.” Natasha told him, petting his hair as they watch some shit playing on TV, and absolutely not avoiding Phil.

“Am not.” Clint rolled his eyes.

“You probably just misheard him.” 

Clint huffed. “Fat chance.” Clint pushed himself up so that he was staring at Natasha. “What would you do if Barnes started to moan some other girl’s name in the middle of the night?”

Natasha’s eye twitched, “I’d be gone by morning.” She sighed. “Fine, maybe you’re not over reacting.”

Clint put his head in his hands, “I just don’t know how we’re going to get past this.”

He felt her hand gently touching his knee and he looks up at her. “Maybe you should talk to him.”

“About what?” Clint let his head fall to the back of the couch. “About how he had a wet dream and it didn’t star me and now I’m insanely insecure of how he feels about me?”

“Yes.”

Clint rolled his eyes at her. “Would you do it?” She quirked her head. “If you were in my position. Would you talk to Barnes about it?”

“Probably not.” She answered without a second’s thought. “But I would find another way to make things work between us. Because I love him. And I know you love Phil. So you won’t let something like this ruin your relationship.” She smiled at him. “It’s not dramatic enough.”

They both smiled, and then Clint started to chuckle.

—

Phil was being avoided. He knows because Clint is not where he’s usually at. He probably changed his schedule so that Phil won’t be able to find him. It’s a little far-fetched of a theory but its all Phil’s got.

He’s starting to worry because he knows its something he’s done but he doesn’t know exactly what he’s done. He’s sure he didn’t forget their anniversary. It wasn’t Clint’s birthday either. 

The only clue he had was ‘Did you have good dreams last night?’

He doesn’t even remember what he dreamt about. He’s sure that he’d remember if it was particularly pleasant. But he didn’t so it couldn’t be that important, right? 

“JARVIS?” Phil asked the empty room.

“Yes, Agent Coulson.”

“Do you record the bedroom?”

“Yes sir but the recordings can only be viewed by the occupants of the room.”

“Would you mind showing me what happened last night?”

“Of course sir.”

Phil watched quietly as the video fast forwarded to them sleeping next to each other and cuddling, and every once in a while turn. And then the Phil on screen starts jutting his hip, and Phil knows very well what that means, he sure as hell doesn’t remember it though. That’s when he hears it. He hears Steve’s name from his lips and the stunned look on Clint’s face.

“Turn it off, JARVIS.” Phil commanded, and the screen immediately flickers out of sight. “Where’s Clint?”

“On the elevator headed to your floor sir.”

Phil ran to meet him and as soon as the elevator doors opened, he blurted, “I swear it didn’t mean anything. I don’t even remember  _it._  and I swear I’m not cheating on you. Nor do I have feelings for Steve Rogers. I don’t know what happened, but I swear nothing is going on. If you could just give me another chance, I will do everything I can in my power to prove to you that you’re the only one I love. And that-”

“Phil. Phil, Breathe.” Clint put his hands up on his chest. and Phil took a deep breath.

“I swear.” Phil said at last.

“I know. I know you don’t remember that dream. And I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you.”

Phil shook his head. “No, it’s completely understandable.“

“I guess I just needed some time to cool off.” Clint smiled at him, running his hands up and down Phil’s arms reassuringly. “I’m okay now. I swear.”

“Just like that? Are you sure?” 

Clint smiled and nodded, taking Phil into his arms. “I’m sure. If you say it didn’t mean anything, then it didn’t mean anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> #a little too unrealistic of an ending imo#but you kno#I wanted them to break up#but I couldn't seem to get the flow for that
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/115757580746/ive-set-a-resolution-no-more-sleeping-late-and)


End file.
